The joinder of structural load-bearing wooden members has been advanced with the advent of structural wooden joints which are maintained in position solely by means of metal plates having slender, elongated, nail-like teeth extending from one side of the plate at an angle of approximately 90.degree. with the plane of the plate, the teeth being embedded into the wooden members as illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 2,877,520, issued in the name of John Calvin Jureit and assigned to Automated Building Components, Inc. of Miami, Fla.
The teeth are generally formed by striking them from a metal sheet with interfitting male and female dies. The characteristics exhibited by a connector largely depend on the shape and size of the teeth as well as the manner of their distribution on the plate.
Heretofore, it has seemed that the teeth in connectors used for advantageously securing joints between large structural members of soft wood would differ greatly from the teeth for advantageously securing relatively thin structural members of soft wood and that the teeth for each of these purposes would be different from the teeth used in a connector plate designed for use in maintaining the joints between relatively small structural members of hard wood used in furniture.